Seven shades of yar-kur (green)
by Nyotarules
Summary: 'Fifty shades of grey' premiered in London Feb 12th. I have no plans to read the book or see the movie, but I felt inspired to do these little oneshots since Valentine's day is almost here. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date - February 2257**

**Kaluks – Ears**

One hundred and ninety four years since First Contact Nyota Uhura could be counted among the many humans fascinated by Vulcaniod ears. Her first thoughts on meeting Lt Commander Spock were not on his height or even his looks but how would it feel to stroke those ears. Of course back then, she never imagined she would get to fulfil her secret desire, well one of many desires when it came to him. But here they were indulging in activities that would tell the world they were more than student and teacher, more than colleagues, more than friends… a lot more.

"Mmmmm.. wow " Uhura moved her head away to catch her breath from the stunning kiss they shared. It was their first.

"Does this answer your query regarding the kissing ability of this particular Vulcan?" Spock asked as he stroked her back.

They were lounging on his sofa in his apartment after a tutorial cooking session on East African cuisine. Uhura had doubted Spock's ability to prepare a meal from her homeland. After proving her wrong, well she gave him 7 out ten for effort, (the Kenyan pilau dish still tasted better with meat in her opinion, but the spicy tofu made a reasonably decent substitute). He eagerly took the offered kiss that she had promised him as thanks.

It was this openly bold move on her part that turned the corner on their relationship. Spock's _kaluk's _(ears) turned a lovely shade of _ha'ya-kur_ (light green) at her words to 'give him a big kiss if he could make decent Kenyan pilau)'.

"Oh yes, it sure does" Uhura smiled in return. "You have the hottest lips, almost as hot as your ears."

"My ears and lips are the same temperature Nyota"

"Is that so? Will you permit me to test that statement?" she asked stroking his righ_t kaluk_ in response.

"You may, but I do not see how..."

Spock groaned in response as Uhura's own hot lips suckled his ears. That answered another question she had….how erogenous were Vulcan ears? Answer…. Very….

**Author's Notes**

**Vulcan words in italics **

**Since food and romance go together each chapter will revolve around eating or cooking or both.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date – February 2267**

**Pla'kruslar – Buttocks**

"Strike me!"

"What? No, I don't want to hurt you!"

"I demand you strike me Nyota, I want to feel the heat of your hands."

"Strike me, _ashayam_, give me what I crave, give me your heat!"

Spock was on his feet, hands tied behind his back, the sheen of perspiration covered his naked body.

According to what she was told, the last day of 'The time' things were expected to be mellower. It appeared her _adun_ Spock bucked that tradition unless you called being tied up and whipped mellow. The first four days of endless mating, crying, howling, growling and laughing like a hyena were enough to give her a headache. Her husband was definitely a mega screamer. T'Pau was right to warn her about what to expect in advance, this was no love making it was a nonstop fucking session; she had never used so much lube in her life and that was just on him. And she would do it all again in a heartbeat, whatever it took to save her beloved's life.

"Command me, Mistress!"

Spock stood at attention, his brown eyes piercing, his baritone voice at a lower register than normal, the sound soaking her_ kotik_.

"Bend over Commander."

Uhura decided she could do this, role playing was not new to their normal sexual routine but they had never tried something like this before. Gaila was right, she enjoyed a little non vanilla sex more than she realised.

"You are mine_, Spokh_," she learned in his ear and squeezed his behind gently.

"Yes I am yours, we are one, we are _terau_ _ek-wak_,"

"Yes forever, my darling"

Smack, smack, smack, smack.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Nyota, _t'nash- veh!"_

Spock shuddered violently with passion. Uhura stroked his bottom marvelling at the greenish glow on his cheeks. She loved his buttocks, they looked like two large olives. Giving into temptation she knelt behind him, kissing and biting him.

Yes this delicious olive _pla'kruslar_ was all hers.

**Author's Notes**

**Damn it erotic writing is difficult, I don't know how folks do it!**

**Ponn Farr is hard to write about. The main elements are extreme loss of control, violence towards real and imagined opponents (I doubt there is any violence towards the Ponn Farr partner, canon never portrays that) and an extremely high libido, combine that with Vulcan strength and it's a recipe for an intense S&amp;M session IMO lol**

**TOS Spock first **_**ponn farr**_** took place in 2267 when he was 37 as per Memory Alpha, since nuSpock is genetically similar then I guess his would be around the same time.**

**Vulcan words in italics **

**Happy Valentine's day folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date - May 2257**

**lok – male organ**

Nyota danced seductively as the sound of a Vulcan drum thumped in the background of Spock's apartment. They were conducting an experiment. She wanted to prove early, post reform Vulcan music still held elements of the erotic sounds of its ancient predecessors. Spock disagreed. Well he disagreed until Nyota started to disrobe to the rhythms of the long dead drummer T'Zeta of Old Shi'kahr, a kinswoman from the House of Surak.

She refused to tell him where she found the piece entitled '_Falek-tor t'nash-veh'_ ('My heat'). Spock suspected that cadet Gaila, a very resourceful young lady was her source.

Nyota added a Terran song to the drumbeats as she moved in front of her lover. Stroking her hands in places that Spock wished was stroking his body.

"Never know how much I love you

Never know how much I care

When you put your arms around me

I get a fever that so hard to bear.

You give me fever, when you kiss me

Fever when you hold me tight

Fever in the morning

Fever all through the night"

Spock gulped, Uhura was closer to the meaning of the Vulcan music than she realised. A Vulcan's version of fever was more like a scorching flame. The combination of the sensual Terran lyrics with the Vulcan music was an erotic example of IDIC. So the next action he too was completely logical.

He grabbed her naked form to his body, "I concur with your assessment of this piece Nyota."

"I can tell," Uhura purred, as she stroked between his legs, feeling his hardening lok.

"Is this a phaser or are you just pleased to see me Spock?"

After three months, one week and four days of dating he was familiar with the teasing question.

He pulled down his pants and freed the part of himself dying to connect with her parts. Uhura licked her lips at the green, double ridged lok, her mouth never failed to water at the sight of her lover's 'weapon of mass distraction' using her nickname for it.

She lowered herself to the ground, kneeling before him, looking wanton with her glistening naked brown body, her hair a mass of curls. In Spock eyes she looked like an ancient Vulcan fertility priestess, ready to serve one of her flock.

"Come give me fever," Uhura sang just before she sank her mouth over her favourite green Popsicle.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date – 23****rd**** April 2315 (Vulcan night)**

**lahv – tongue**

Nyota embraced the pleasant buzz and hum from the marital bond as they prepared for bed. As much as she knew Spock loved …that is 'cherished' their family and friends of all species Vulcan, Terran and so many others she could sense his relief that at last they had the house to themselves.

"Thank you for such a wonderful, surprise party my _adun,_" she embraced him and kissed his chin.

"It was not a surprise k'diwa, just a change to the original plans for our 50th wedding anniversary. Plus my sources informed me a trip to the Janaran Falls on Betazed was not your real desire."

He quirked his lips and bent his head to taste her delicious mouth but held back as he sensed something.

"Nyota, what is it _masu t'nash veh"?_

"Nothing Spock, well not nothing," She decided to be honest as the look he gave reminded her she could not hide from him.

"It's just that. I was so happy to see everyone, but then I remembered Selek was missing." She held onto Spock tightly.

"Poor T'Mardis, I know it's been four years but she must miss him so."

Spock brushed her head with his lips.

"He lived a long and prosperous life Nyota, his legacy will benefit the Vulcan people and the Federation for many years to come."

"I know. Sorry to be a party pooper, I'm just an illogical _komihn."_

"No _ashal-veh_, you are not **just** an illogical _komihn_, you are **my** illogical _komihn"._

He lifted her up and headed in the direction of the bathroom, Nyota looked forward to a nice long hot shower before they enjoyed a tumble in the sheets. It was not a myth that sex got better with age, she never expected to still be in strong lust with her husband after all these years. And the advantages of having a Vulcan spouse with an increased libido as he aged. Well, thank you Jesus, Surak and all other Vulcan gods! No wonder Gaila decided to sacrifice her polyamorous nature all those years ago after Grell died and marry a much older Vulcan male. She said it was worth it and she was dead right.

Uhura was about to ask Spock to turn back and get the chocolate candles from the bedside cabinet when he passed the bathroom and headed downstairs.

"You want to use the guest bathroom Spock?"

"Negative" he continued walking and headed outside into the garden.

"Where are we going?"

"All will be revealed momentarily, k'diwa."

He headed to the spot where the old shed used to be. Uhura had complained over the years it had become an eyesore and they needed a new shed. Spock and their sons had broken it down and removed it promising to have it replaced.

Now as they approached she could see instead of a brand new shed, in its place was a brand new hot tub! Uhura squealed with delight and jumped out of his arms.

"Spock,ooooo thank you, thank you, thank you," She peppered his face with kisses.

"I noticed you admiring the hot tub at Admiral Pike's residence. It has medicinal properties, relaxes musculature; the water is recycled for the garden and our personal use. The ambient temperature is..

"Spock I don't need all the technical details, my darling. I can't wait to use it. Look at this a golden hot tub!"

"Gold is a common mineral on the planet Nyota, plus according to Terran custom it represents our five decades together. May we be blessed with many more." Spock's voice deepened as he held her to him.

"Yes many more my beloved, I love you so," Uhura bent his head and kissed him thoroughly.

"You are my heart Nyota, I cherish Thee." He started to remove her clothes.

"Now let us honour another Terran tradition, and christen this device."

Uhura giggled, she felt like a young school girl.

"Let's get the chocolate candles."

"I have all the chocolate I desire in my presence."

Spock lifted his wife and placed her naked body on the edge of the tub, there was enough space to sit comfortably. He removed his own clothes and stood before his wife. Her body had slightly softened over the years; six children had added curves to her hips and generosity to her bosom. This pleased him, his hardened lok agreed.

"Open your legs." He licked his lips, his tongue with its hints of green getting ready for his reward.

The first time Uhura saw his tongue it reminded her of his alienness. The first time that same green tongue did its work in her mouth, on her breasts and between her thighs she no longer cared what colour it was.

She watched as he parted her lower lips, licked his fingers with his magic tongue and probed within. Her aging body might betray her with its small amount of wetness but she still wanted him. Spock knelt down until his body was level with her sex. He dove in and pushed his long green tongue into her channel like a man possessed. His telepathetic hands resting on her thighs allowed them to share their experiences. She bucked under him even as she attempted to keep her balance and pull his head even further between her legs. Forget golden hot tubs give me Spock's magic green tongue any day or night was her last thought before she gushed into his mouth.

**Author's Notes**

I borrowed this from a future story of mine on S/U as a married couple and just tweaked it a little.

Sex is not just for the young! (Spock's age in this story 85 years and Uhura 82 years)

I mention Selek (Spock Prime) as a little tribute to our favourite Vulcan!

T'Mardis is the creation of FF writer Starquilter57 – 'The Innkeeper's daughter', lovely story.

Grell is one of my ocs in my Pike story.

**Vulcan words in italics**

_Adun_\- husband

_Adun'a_ \- wife

_masu t'nash veh_ – water that is mine (for a desert people water is a valuable resource for Vulcanoids, it's the source of life, so would be a term of endearment between spouses)

_komihn_\- Terran/Human

_ashal-veh_ \- darling


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date – April 2257**

**Thasef-gonaf – nipples**

The first time she saw them was at the Academy swimming pool, nestled amongst dark chest hair. Two delicious looking minty green buttons, begging to be licked or so Uhura thought at the time. Spock and Uhura were not an item then but it was the beginning of the stirrings of attraction she felt for him. She was already in lust with his superb, Vulcan mind. At least her attraction to him was not based on some Vulcan fetish since there were other *Vulcan teachers at the Academy, but none of them drew her like he did. From that day, she did her best to time her weekly, early morning swim knowing he would be there.

Time granted her wish. They lay naked in his living room on a Vulcan woven rug. He on his back as Uhura enjoyed the smell and taste of the body she so loved and wanted to get her hands on the first time it was exposed to her gaze. As she created two hills of pistachio flavoured ice-cream on Spock's chest, she basked at his intake of breath at the coldness. The combination of green upon green called to her as she bet her head and suckled.

*"_Nyota, ashalik, mmmmmmm, fau-tor, fau-tor, t'nash-veh lok"_ He moaned.

"**_Yem-tor nash-veh_" Uhura responded.

She suckled the little buttons, rubbing her face on the soft chest hair. Food and sex was messy but very arousing. Spock sat up and helped lick remnants of ice cream from her cheeks and chin.

"I'm having my moment," she squealed in delight.

"And I will have my moment," Spock returned as he lifted her body and impaled her on his lok.

"Oh yes, oh fuck."

"That is my intention."

And he and they did.

**Author's notes **

*I'm far from a canon purist (it's pretty inconsistent since it's written by humans lol) but in TOS canon there was an all Vulcan ship in Starfleet (Intrepid;TOS 'The Immunity syndrome') so Spock was not the only Vulcan in Starfleet or Vulcan student during his Academy years.

Vulcan words in italics

*Nyota, darling, mmmmm ride, ride my lok

** I'm eating, (I feed)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date – June 2333**

**Bru-lar/ru'lat – Lips/Mouth**

She stood with tears unashamedly running down her face as her husband of sixty eight years sang for her the ancient Terran birthday song at her 100th birthday celebration. Never had such a simple song sounded so sweet in Terran Standard, Swahili, Na'namish Vulcan and Vulcan Standard. It was one of the most wonderful, emotional things that came from his beautiful mouth.

His performance was as surprising as seeing T'Pau singing the song when the rest of the clan joined in. She was still holding on at 211 years. Nyota suspected she was doing so just to be a thorn in the side of the Vulcan council and to outlive her political opponents. Spock would state her theory was illogical. She bet if she asked him how often he told her how illogical she was over the years, those perfect lips with its hint of green would be able to tell her.

As she stood there watching his mouth move, singing in his lovely baritone voice, her mind went back to the many firsts those lips shared with her.

First meeting – "Your are 2.03 minutes late, cadet" (1)

First date – "Would you be amenable to spending your dinner session with me this evening?"

First kiss – "I wish to touch your lips with my own,"

First sexual encounter – "Remove your clothing Nyota"

First blowjob (from her anyway) – "*_Ha! Ha! Ha_! *_Shok-tor lok nash-veh"_

First cunnilingus (from him to her anyway) – "Open your legs _k'diwa_, I hunger."

First time he said those 'three little words' - "**_Taluk Nash-veh kidular"_

First mind meld – "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts"

First quarrel – "I will continue this discussion when you are less illogical" (Days of Vulcan green balls quickly changed his mind)

First pregnancy news – "_I love you, you are my heart, I thank Thee_"

First time they had drunk sex- "Come to me, my Terran chocolate love slave."

First Ponn Farr – "Quench my fire Nyota, I burn for Thee!"

Yes those sweet olive lips had a shared a lot over the years. She looked forward to them sharing many, many more.

Perhaps they needed another 'first' tonight,

First time she French kissed him in front of the clan – result a speechless, aroused Spock.

**Author's notes **

Terran Standard – In the Star Trek universe English becomes the official language of Earth, sorry folks I know it's an Anglocentric concept but we non Anglos forgive them lol

Nanam – a province of Vulcan where Shi'kahr city is located, it was where Sarek and probably the rest of the clan lived. I doubt Vulcan only had one language. (Memory Alpha)

(1) change to match chapter one of the story 'First Time'

Vulcan words in italics

*"Yes, yes, yes suck my dick!"

** I cherish Thee - I love you

K'diwa - beloved


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date – October 2403**

**Eyes –nikhs**

Man was not meant to live this long. Man (and women too) were meant to pass away at threescore years and ten (70). This is what a few ultra-religious Terrans believed, according to their interpretation of their religious texts. Science and offworld technologies had pushed the lifespan to 100 in the 20th century, 140 in the 21st century and 160 in the 22nd century. There were a few who beat the averages, Uhura was one of them. Cloned organs for transplants, semi-augmented DNA plus Vulcan scientists with human mates who had a vested interest in prolonging the lifespan of their cherished ones, pushed the boundary one more time to add another average ten to fifteen years to the human lifespan.

It was because of her deep love for her _adun_ that Nyota persuaded her husband to let her be amongst the test subjects for the new treatments. After she reached her centurion years, herself and brother by marriage Leonard McCoy took monthly shots of Khanox II to slow down their aging. The results were successful, side effects were few and far between. Although if great great grandpa Bones seemed even more bossy and acerbic than normal no one complained, he was human after all, illogical behaviour was to be expected.

However no one lived forever, not even with the help of the best Federation science, sooner or later 'Mother Nature' stepped in and called time on one's journey.

Uhura lay in her bed, plaited hair as white as snow, brown skin lined with life's experiences, brown eyes slightly dull with age and cataracts. But her smile was still as bright as the time she first smiled at him as a young cadet, 148 years ago. Spock recalled every single moment of their life together as her held her thin, fragile hand. The healer could do no more, she had refused all attempts to prolong her life. She was tired and ready to go. Goodbyes had been said to their children and descendants.

Most of them were mainly of Vulcan ancestry, only close family could see the sad looks beyond their stoic features. T'Imani, their fourth child who always wore her heart on her sleeve, was the only one of their children who openly wept for her _komekh_. Despite being a grandmother many times over she had regressed to their little girl again. Her siblings took her away from the room, they were the last of the clan to say farewell.

"I feel so tired and old Spock," Uhura's voice cracked.

"Do not speak _ashayam,_ you are more beautiful to me since the first day we met." Spock stroked his wife's face, in between wetting her cracked lips with a towel.

"I wondered why you kept staring at my legs back then," Uhura replied humorously.

"You have aesthetically appealing legs."

"And your reasons for staring at my bum and chest as well?"

"I appreciated all parts of you k'diwa, I still do."

Suddenly she tried to rise up, her persona all agitated.

"Promise me Spock, promise me you will continue after I am gone. You can love again, Selek was proof of that, promise…"

They had this conversation many times before, and he always deflected the topic, but now he could not.

"I will live _k'diwa_, but a part of me will always belong to you," Spock pressed his lips to her drying ones.

Uhura's weak hand managed to touch his close face. She had seen her strong, logical Vulcan cry on three occasions; the death of his mother, Kirk's first death, the loss of two of their children and now a fourth. Now a shade of bloodshot green appeared in his eyes. His beautiful brown _nikhs_ wept for her.

"I feel cold."

Spock rose from the seat and gingerly lay next to his wife. Warming her with his Vulcan heat, arms wrapped around her, taking care with her fragile body.

"_Taluk nash-veh kidular_" Uhura spoke her last words and lay still.

"Goodbye my beautiful Star of Freedom," Spock kissed her forehead as he felt her breathe her last.

**Author's Notes**

Sorry to end this way but it just felt right. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, your support is encouraging.

Khanox II – geddit?

In canon Dr McCoy lived to way past 130 plus, other Star Trek novels have Uhura, Chekov and Sulu still alive in the mid 24th century

**Vulcan words in italics**

Aduna – wife

Ko-mekh-mother

Ashayam- darling

k'diwa - half of my heart and soul

Taluk nash-veh kidular – I cherish Thee


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date – October 2403 (M version, I feel like I cheated my readers from the style of the original chapters, so here is a slightly different version of their final moments)**

**Eyes –nikhs**

Uhura lay in her bed, plaited hair as white as snow, brown skin lined with life's experiences, brown eyes slightly dull with age and cataracts. But her smile was still as bright as the time she first smiled at him as a young cadet, 148 years ago. Spock recalled every single moment of their life together as her held her thin, fragile hand. The healer could do no more, she had refused all attempts to prolong her life. She was tired and ready to go. Goodbyes had been said to their children and descendants.

Most of them were mainly of Vulcan ancestry, only close family could see the sad looks beyond their stoic features. T'Imani, their fourth child who always wore her heart on her sleeve, was the only one of their children who openly wept for her _komekh_. Despite being a grandmother many times over she had regressed to their little girl again. Her siblings took her away from the room, they were the last of the clan to say farewell.

"I feel so tired and old Spock," Uhura's voice cracked.

"Do not speak _ashayam,_ you are more beautiful to me since the first day we met." Spock stroked his wife's face, in between wetting her cracked lips with a towel.

"I wondered why you kept staring at my legs back then," Uhura replied humorously.

"I was calculating how many centimetres your thighs would need to accommodate my head so I could feast on your _kotik_."

"Cheeky Vulcan….and your reasons for staring at my bum and chest as well?" Uhura cracked a smile.

"It was alleged among the cadets, that Terran females of African descent were well cushioned in this area. I desired to test this theory with my _lok_."

"We tested that theory for 142 years, _adun_"

"Indeed, 142 joyous years aduna" Spock replied.

"You are a good lay husband," Uhura responded cheekily

"I aimed to do my duty with honour and much pleasure."

Suddenly she tried to rise up, her persona all agitated.

"Promise me Spock, promise me you will continue after I am gone. You can love again, Selek was proof of that, promise…"

They had this conversation many times before, and he always deflected the topic, but now he could not.

"I will live _k'diwa_, but a part of me will always belong to you," Spock pressed his lips to her drying ones.

Uhura's weak hand managed to touch his close face. She had seen her strong, logical Vulcan cry on three occasions; the death of his mother, Kirk's first death, the loss of two of their children and now a fourth. Now a shade of bloodshot green appeared in his eyes. His beautiful brown _nikhs_ wept for her.

"I feel cold."

Spock rose from the seat and gingerly lay next to his wife. Warming her with his Vulcan heat, arms wrapped around her, taking care with her fragile body.

"_Taluk nash-veh kidular_" Uhura spoke her last words and lay still.

"Goodbye my beautiful Star of Freedom," Spock kissed her forehead as he felt her breathe her last.

**Vulcan words in italics**

Aduna – wife

Ko-mekh-mother

Ashayam- darling

k'diwa - half of my heart and soul

Taluk nash-veh kidular – I cherish Thee

**THE END**


End file.
